


Debts and Desires

by Master_Fangirl



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Robosmut, Smut, VK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Fangirl/pseuds/Master_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two teammates help each other out at the suggestion of their leader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debts and Desires

Kaon lazily traveled down the hall of the Peaceful Tyranny, the familiar hum of the ship's engine comforting against the unusual silence.

Helex and Tesarus were nowhere to be found, which unnerved the communications officer. He wasn't used to the absence of the two, their large forms used to give him an odd sense of protection.

Tarn however, wasn't as worried. Knowing how this world worked, the leader doubted they'd stay gone for long.

Speaking of Tarn, Kaon heard the familiar tones of his leader's voice murmuring gently from the monitor room; no doubt he was watching the other's ships, gathering info. He seemed to be doing that a lot, especially after their guest escaped. Pharma was resting peacefully in the Med Bay, not entirely there by choice but rather, by a very strong angry blow to the processor. All this had happened because of Vos’s inattentiveness.

Vos…the corners of the red mech’s mouth twitched down in a frown. Tarn had seemed almost ready to murder the scientist when he dragged him away, the small mech screaming as they disappeared into one of the empty rooms of the ship.

Silently wondering what had become of his teammate, Kaon’s musing came to an end when a whine came from the room he’d just past. For a moment, he froze, his energon chilling at how pitiful and dangerous that sound was. However, remembering that he’d let Chewy out, the communications officer let himself relax as he opened the door.

“Chewy? Chewy, come here…I know you aren’t used to being out and about, come here pet…Che-“Kaon smiled and turned the corner, expecting to see his beloved sparkeater in the corner but instead his voice caught in his throat as he spotted who was really there.

Vos gave another whine that ended in a growl, his spindly legs clutched close to his chest, vents going off sporadically between his whines and quick pants. He rocked back and forth, optics glazed over with need as his compartment slid open, revealing his well-sized spike and another whine emitted from the scientist. For a moment, Kaon simply stood there in shock, his processor not accepting what he was seeing.

Then Vos looked up and finally took notice of his fellow officer.

“K-Kaon?” Vos’s voice was shaky and guttural, his legs curling closer to his chest plate, trying to hide his member but only managed to bump it, sending a body shaking tremor through his lithe frame.

The red mech could only give a curt nod, trying his best to keep his jaw from hanging open. In all his time of being in the DJD, he had never seen Vos act so....feral. 

Not daring to approach, the officer stretched out a hand as far as he dared. "Hey Vos, it's me...are you alright?"

His tone was gentle and soft, much like the tone he used when Chewy was upset. The scientist gave a little bob of his head as his optics glazed over again, as he began to fidget again, his spike not hidden from view.

Kaon couldn't help but stare, even though he knew it was wrong, so wrong. Vos noticed where his gaze was focusing and let out a trill, curling into a tighter ball while his vents kicked to a higher speed.

"What happened?" He asked, retracting his hand to cover his heating face. Expecting Vos's broken speech, the officer nearly jumped when a familiar musical rumble seemed to come from nowhere.

"Vos had to be punished...." Tarn's voice let out a chuckle, lightly laced with a bit of his talent, for persuasive use. "After all...he almost lost me my doctor. I could've lost one of my hobbies so I...took away his."

Another chuckle. Kaon raised a brow plate, confusion flashing briefly on his face. "I'm afraid I don't understand...why is Vos like this then?"

Tarn's amused tone sounded from the comm again. "Vos, as I hope you are aware, used to be a serial killer. He was addicted to killing, he got off on it...I took that away from him. He won't do it as long as he values his life."

Watching his teammate squirm, Kaon felt something close to pity tug at his spark, as well as a carnal desire that surprised and disappointed him.

Tarn, obviously watching the room from his monitors, let out a deep growl. "Kaon....dear sweet Kaon, I see that flicker on your face. I know you want to help poor Vos and...truth be told, I want to see you help him as well..."

The communications expert could hear the smile in the other's voice, feel the power of his voice invade his processor and...

Before he could stop himself, Kaon walked forward, closing the gap between himself and the scientist before crouching down. Vos froze and seemed to descend more into the feral side of himself, optics narrowing as he let out a snarl.

"Vos....Vos shhh, it's me." The slightly larger mech tried to keep his voice low, as it took a husky edge. Kaon struggled to separate his own desires from the one's Tarn had 'suggested' to him. The scientist looked so needy, so...wanting.

Kaon, always considering himself a gentlebot, simply couldn't refuse to help, even with the persuasion he'd gotten.

"Vos...let me help you with that..." Reaching out, he gently moved the other's leg to the side, feeling little resistance and more trembling need.

Getting the other leg out of the way, the red mech was let with a clear view of his team member's impressive spike, feeling his own press tightly against his compartment. 

Vos's optics were closed, his vents going as fast as they could, but to no avail. Mask tinged scarlet, the scientist's hands were limp at his sides, palms pressed flat against the floor.

Kaon realized that Vos was completely open to him, no defense against him doing anything to him. Feeling a surge of power rush through him, the officer felt a smile creep onto his face as he leaned down slightly, his mouth inches away from the other's member.

Taking a deep vent, he blew, very softly and slowly, right onto the tip.

Vos instantly let out a squeak, then a moaning whine, his hips bucking lightly for more.

The buck was enough to swing the spike forward, Kaon gently catching it with his teeth and biting softly, earning a louder deeper moan.

"Now now, Vos...you must be patient, good things come to those who wait." His voice was deeper than usual, holding more weight and yet was breathy at the same time, his own pants adding to the mix as his spike began to press painfully against his compartment's wall.

The scientist gave a pitiful whine and glanced at him with needy optics, asking, pleading for him to continue.

After a pause, Kaon took the tip fully in his mouth, running his glossa across it in a swirl, before flicking it across the center. A buck and loud whine from the other let him know he was doing an excellent job so far, as he bobbed his head.

Taking more in, the officer realized he wouldn't be able to fit it all in his mouth and slowly ran one of his servos up Vos's leg to the base of his member and gently grabbed it.

This is where the real fun came in. 

Making sure it was the lowest voltage he could make it, he ran his hand up the length of Vos's spike and was more than happy to hear a ragged gasp escape as he still ravaged the tip of the other's spike.

His hand crackled with electricity, nowhere near enough to sting or shock but enough to tingle and with how sensitive Vos seemed to be, pure heaven.

Deftly, the communications expert worked at the scientist's spike, thoroughly enjoying every gasp and yip and squeak the other let out.

After a moment, Vos arched his back and let out a fulfilled moan, a second later, Kaon's mouth filled with his team member's transfluid.

Trying his best not to spill any, the officer swallowed, suckling on the tip before letting it go with a satisfying pop.

Vos's vents whirred, his frame resting heavily against the wall as his optics flickered, dimmed then brightened as he finally looked at Kaon, recognition flashing on his usually non-expressive face.

"Kaon...."

It was so odd to hear the purple mech's voice, especially after listening to all the noises he'd been making moments before.

The red mech smiled back none the less, his glossa flicking at a drop of transfluid on the corner of his mouth. 

"I didn't know you were that big..." His voice was shaky and his breath was uneven, his hands pressed against the tightness of his own spike, hating how unprofessional and needing it felt.

Vos instantly spotted the problem and his optics softened from one of surprise to one of almost pitiful understanding. 

Leaning forward, he stretched his arms and then crawled forward, a light smirk hidden behind his optic.

"V-vos! What are you doing?!" Kaon asked, his voice processor giving a crack as he tried to scoot awkwardly back, his hands still covering his member's compartment.

The scientist gave a small laugh, something unusually light for him.

"I'm repaying...a faaaavor."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, hello!! Thank you for reading my first smut >.> I hope you liked it!! I really like the DJD and within that, Kaon and Vos especially! 
> 
> This little drabble was for a friend and sort of evolved into this uh... I'm not sure what to say but...yay?
> 
> This is also based on wttpyls events, a crack rp group I'm a part of! Sorry if you are confused!
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments for me, I love feedback!


End file.
